Sue killers
by Smile-First
Summary: Reader gonna kill some sues. Creepypasta Mary sues.
1. Chapter one:Nina the Killer

(she's a terrible creepypasta oc she must die)

'God she's so fucking annoying.' you thought to yourself, glaring occastionally at the girl sitting next to you in class.

Her name was Nina. Nina Hopkins.

She had long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, blue eyes, and wears the same purple hoodie and black skirt every fucking day.

She's not an ugly looking girl. She just will not shut the fuck up about these weird serial killers. Like she's infatuated with them for some reason and will not stop gushing over them. Like right now.

"Jeff is so perfect. I mean, have you seen him? You have to have seen him by now. He's all over the news." She giggles at that, "God I wish he would just come and take me far away from here."

Again you glared at her. Why is she even talking to you? You literally never spoken to her before but you guess she takes people's silents as permission to keep talking.

And she does.

"Oh i really wish I looked like him! We could get married and kill people together!"

Okay. You heard enough. You fully turn to her and gave her the nastiest look you have ever given anyone ever.

"Are you fuckin' serious right now? You sound so fuckin' stupid! None of those guys would want to be with you because you're SO FUCKIN' ANNOYING!"

You grabbed your stuff and got the hell out of that class room. You knew if you heard her speak again you might not be able to hold your self back from hitting her.

The next day Nina wasn't there. Thank god.

You heard some of your classmates talking about her. Apparently she went nuts and killed her parents before running away. You knew she was off her rockers so it didn't surprise you.

When school was out, you started making your way back home. You thought you heard something behind you but before you were able to turn around you were hit up side the head hard and was knocked out.

When you came to, you were in some type of abandon dusty building tied up to a chair. There was dirt everywhere and the windows in the building was busted so you can easily see outside into the what seem to be surrounding woods. It was night out.

You heard the sound of a door close and footsteps approach you from behind. You whip your head around to try to see who it was but as soon as you saw purple. You knew.

Nina. Skin now grossly white, hair black with a pink strip in her bangs and a cut smile curved on her face stitched up with pink sewing.

She tried to smile at you but it looked like it hurt a lot.

"You look shooked! Don't I look beautiful?" She giggled that annoying laugh again, "That's what Jeff said! Don't I look just like him?"

You stared at her with a mix of confusion and anger. Did she really do this just to be like that serial killer?

"After I killed my parents I knew I had to kill you too since you were so mean to me. Sooooo perpare to go to sleep!"

She pulled out an big knife from out of no where and tried to rush you. When she was literally only a step away from stabbing you, you broke out of your bondages with your own small pocket knife and stab her in the neck.

She fell back, shocked, dropping her knife and grabbing her neck to try to stop the bleeding.

"B-but h-how?"

"I always carry a pocket knife with me idiot."

You jumped on her and slit her throat wide open, her blood spraying all on you. You picked up her knife and plug the knife into her chest and drag it down, splitting her open. You had a moment of mania as you rip out all of her insides and throw them around the room.

When the crater that was now her chest was finally empty, you stood up looking over yourself. Your was absolutly covered in blood and gore.

You should probably get home and clean that shit off.

At that moment the door burst open. You whipped around to see another kid wearing a yellow smiley face mask standing in the door way with a flashlight scanning the room. The kid seem to freeze as he looked on at the scene in front of him in shock.

You relized how bad this might look and dropped your knife.

"This is not what it looks like I-"

He waved his hands at you coming closer.

"No, no, I understand. I just wasn't expecting this. You just helped me out, honestly."

Now the kid was in front of you, you could see him better. Brown skin, black curly hair with glowing green eyes. He was wearing some type of camo uniform with a strange logo on it. He turned to you, shining his light in your face.

"My name's Agent Smiles. I would shake your hand but..." He pointed his light at you bloody hands, "Yeah.."

"Wait. You said I helped you out? What do you mean? Who are you exactly?"

You watch as the guy circled the dead body of Nina as he spoke.

"Like I said. My name is Agent Smiles. I work for a group called Sue Killers. We kill people like this girl here before they get out of hand."

He pointed his flashlight at you again, scanning you over.

"I'm surprised you aren't dead. Sues are usually really hard to kill." He shrugged, "Or maybe she wasn't that special."

"Wait." You rubbed your temple, not giving a fuck about the blood you were smearing on yourself anymore, "So you're telling me you're from a group of Agents who kills stupid girls like Nina?"

Smiles nodded.

"Will sometimes it's guys too but yeah. I know it sounds crazy but some of these people are hella dangerous and could really fuck some shit up. So that's why we're here to stop them."

Smiles pulled out some type of device and took what looked like photos of the corpse. As he fiddled with the device some more he turned to you.

"You should probably come with me. The higher ups might wanna recruit you."

"Alright."

Whatever. Beats going to school.


	2. Chapter two: Jenny the Killer

(AN: I found this character on an amino apps board. It was in Spanish. It was badly translated. It was terrible. The reader is killing this character.)

"PSST (Y/N)!" You were startled by the loud whisper that came from your walkie and frantically reached for it to turn the volume down. You grumbled out a curse under your breath before you raised it to your mouth to reply.

"What do you want Smile?" Your annoyance was very obvious in your voice but that didn't deter the amusement in the other boys voice when you heard his voice again.

"Where are you? You're going to lose your shit when you see this!" You heard Smile say in between his laughter. Oh no, that doesn't sound good.

You were laying in some shrubs behind a bush in the middle of the woods. Why? Well, you see, when Agent Smile took you back to his Headquarters, he introduced you to his boss, a young girl named Hatsu. She was pretty nice and she was also surprised that you managed to kill a "mary sue" on your own too and immediately wanted you to join the Sue Killers. You didn't see why not. Again, beats being at school. Not even a week after living in the Headquarters, Miss Hatsu decided to partner you up with Agent Smile for your first mission as your guide. This would've been fine if only Agent Smile wasn't a high-key dumbass.

"I'm in the spot you told me to wait at, remember? Where are you?"

It took him a moment to say something back but when he did he sounded more composed, "Right, right. I'm on the second floor of the building. You stay there and watch out for the target. I'll be out in a second."

You sighed and leaned out from behind the brush. You looked up at the run-down building that your partner was now in wondering what the hell he found. The building was pretty big, all of the windows were busted and it was obvious that it was reclaimed by mother nature a long time ago. You saw Smile's flashlight shone through a top floor window, locating where he was exactly.

Suddenly, just when you were about to get up and stretch from laying in one position for too long, you saw something -or more like someone- step out from the right side of the woods, heading in the direction of the building. It was dark but you can just make out the person's blood stained white hoodie which was enough for you to connect the dots.

You quickly grabbed your walkie, "Smile, the target is coming in."

When he got back to you, the target had already went into the building, "Oh shit." You heard him walkie back to you for some reason instead of getting the fuck out.

When you heard a gun being shot, you jumped up and ran to the building. It was pretty dark inside, the only light coming from the full moon outside. You pulled out your gun as you slowly made your way up the stairs, making sure you were as quiet as possible.

You were pretty nervous. This was your first time using a gun; they're not really your style if you had to be honest. But Smile insisted that guns were better for killing Sues.

You cautiously walked into the room that you believed was the one you last saw Smile's light. There was no one in there but what you saw in the room had you both horrified and infuriated.

It was shrine of sloppy drawings and wonky looking dolls of Jeff the fucking Killer. Everywhere. On the ground. On the wall. On the dirty ass mattress and in the closet. Everywhere. You felt your skin crawl as you couldn't help but think of Nina.

"You like what you see?" A quiet, high pitched voice suddenly came from behind you.

You whipped around but before you can aim your gun, you felt a sharp burning pain on your left hand making you drop your gun and fall to the ground. You hissed in pain as you applied pressure to the huge gash bleeding everywhere.

Black and white converses kicked your gun far across the room and you heard the person in front of you giggle. You glared up at the kid. Long matted black hair, grossly pale white skin, a green left eye and a red right eye with cut cheeks from ear to ear. You're getting a strong sense of dejavu right now.

"You and your friend had some nerve coming into my home." She spoke softly, almost in a whisper. In her right hand was the bloody knife she just used on you. You didn't notice her secretly holding her left hand behind her back until she revealed what was behind her. Agent Smile's mask. "He won't be needing this anymore."

"What did you do to him?"

"Killed him of course. And you're next." With that, she dropped the mask and lunged at you.

As soon as she was on top of you, you quickly stopped her from stabbing you directly in the face by grabbing her arm. She was surprisingly strong as you begin to struggle to push her arm away. The knife was getting closer and closer to your face. You heard her start to laugh which pissed you the fuck off.

You riled back your bleeding fist and punched her square in the face. The sound of something cracking on impact had you worried that you broke a finger but when the girl stagger off you and held her now bleeding nose in agony, you immediately felt relieved. You jumped up and kicked her in her ribs, making her fall on her side. You stomped on her arm that was still holding the knife and tried to pry it out of her hands.

Her beady red eye stared up at you through her matted black hair in pure rage. She curled up into a tight ball and started shaking. You stopped stomping on her and slowly backed away, a feeling of dread coming over you.

Before you knew it, wings. Fucking big ass, white wings came ripping out of her back.

"What. The. Actual. Fuck."

You watched as she soared up to the ceiling. Her eyes were wild and her smile was huge. She crackled like a lunatic as she soared towards you, hands reaching out for you.

On reflex, you closed your eyes and blocked your face. But suddenly you heard the sound of a loud, sickening crunch. Then another. Then another. And another.

Confused, you moved your arms away from your face only to see... Smile. He was facing away from you but you knew it was him from his uniform. He was beating the girls head in with a wooden board, blood and brain splattering everywhere. He didn't stop until there was nothing left but a bloody mushy pool on the floor.

Smile sighed and dropped the board, "Well... That almost got out of hand."

"I thought she killed you." That sounded a bit too blunt but you were legitimately confused.

"Oh, she did. Can you take a picture of that?" He gestured over to the now very dead girl as he walked over to where his mask was dropped and started strapping it back on. "Oh, wait you probably don't know how to use the cameras yet, right?"

"Hold on. What we're not gonna do is just breeze by what you just said. What the hell do you mean she killed you?"

Smile sighed all dramatically before walking back over to the body, now with his mask fully on, "It's fine. I'll take the pictures myself."

"Smile."

"What?"

"Smile!"

"Okay, okay!" He sighed again, "The reason I'm alive is because... Imasue"

"Huh?"

"...Imasue."

"Smile, I swear to God I'm gonna punch you in the head if you don't stop mumbling."

He laughed at you as if you just told a funny joke. Then he paused before turning to you and clearly saying, "I'm a Sue. I'm one of them."

You waited for him to start laughing so you can punch him but... he didn't? Your eyes widen, "You're being serious?"

"Yep. I'm a big old Mary Sue... Or, I guess, a Gary Sue- ah who cares? Sues are Sues." He said chuckling to himself before shrugging. "You know I wanted to wait until we were super close friends before I told you this so it could be all dramatic and stuff. Oh well, guess that's out of the question now huh?" He pointed to his chest where you haven't noticed had holes in it. "She stabbed me a couple of times here and here. I just fell to the ground and acted like I was dead. It worked. But i really had to stop myself from grab her when she took off my mask." He laughed again.

You felt the same confusion you had when you first met Agent Smile days ago in that abandoned building, but ten times stronger.

"Wait. Hold the fuck up." You can still feel the cut on your hand sting as pressed your hands against your temple, "If you're a Sue then why are you helping with killing other Sues?"

Smile shrugged, "They just annoy the hell out of me. Okay, enough about that. Let's take this picture." Smile pulled out his camera and gestured for you to come over.

You did, but you were now watching him carefully, "I still have questions though."

"Yeah? Well we also still have a job to finish so let's do that first."

You grumbled under your breath but complied. The whole time Smile was showing you how to use the camera, you couldn't stop thinking about who he really was. You thought his name was weird, sure, but you also thought it was just some bullshit code name or something.

You stared down at the mess of a corpse on the floor. Was Smile like her once? Why wasn't he dead then? What made him join the Sue Killers really?

"-and just like that." A bright flash on the camera went off and the picture was captured. Smile turned his head slightly to look at you, "You got that?"

You just nodded your head, even though you didn't. It was just a fucking camera though so it shouldn't matter.

"Alright, this is yours." As you took the camera, Smile finally noticed your hand. "Your still bleeding?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. She got me earlier." You looked at your hand then at him. "Wait. What do you mean "still"?"

Smile shrugged. "Hm, I thought that-" He cut himself off before shaking his head. "Nah, never mind." He started to leave the room and you followed, shooting him questioning looks. "Let's roll out before you get an infection or something."

"Yeah sure."

You're not sure if you trust Smile fully anymore.


End file.
